Typing
by Septemberheaded
Summary: Three little drabbles dealing with nice afternoons in Roy Mustang's office. EdxRoy RoyEd Riza Friendship
1. Typing

Typing

Sounds of clicking keys echoed around the otherwise silent room as flesh and metal fingers quickly typed out the report that his superior was forcing to write. It was afternoon and daylight brightly filtered in to Roy Mustang's office in the East City military base.

"Damn, Colonel. I hope you're happy that you spoiled my afternoon."

"Edward, that hurts. I would think that you would be happy to spend some quality time with me. It's been weeks. Besides, it's not like you would have done much anyways. What were you planning to do? Go the library?"

"Are you saying there's something wrong with the lib-"

Roy cut him off. "Besides, I'm sure you can sacrifice one day to actually do your job."

Ed sighed.

"Okay, first of all, Roy I love you and everything but doing useless reports still is a complete waste a time no matter whose presence I do it in. Second, it's not like you work so_ agonizingly_ hard." said Edward, indicating the rather large stack of papers adorning Roy's desk.

Roy just smirked.

"I'm surprised you can see it from over there."

"Just because I'm a bit undersized doesn't mean I'm blind, Mustang." Edward bit out from the couch.

Roy's eyes widened with feigned surprise. "You're admitting you that you're short?"

The sound that left Ed's mouth could most definitely be counted as a growl.

"Don't call me _short!"_

Roy continued to smirk.

Silence reigned and again the only sounds were of typing. And it was rather distracting. At least, Roy thought so. It was rather hypnotizing watching him. Ed typed very fast and without error, only pausing to adjust the typewriter. Roy would have never thought someone with an automail arm would type with such grace. But then again, Fullmetal was full of surprises.

"So, Edward… Who taught you how to type?"

Ed looked up from the typewriter.

"Hawkeye taught me."

Roy blinked. "When was this?"

"About when I was twelve," Ed paused adjusting the typewriter so he could type the next line. "It was after I became a State Alchemist." Edward smiled at the memory. "It was my first report. I didn't even own a typewriter and was at the Central library using one of theirs. She had come to look for some book or records or something. I think it was actually for you or some case she was working on."

Roy made a mental note of that.

"So what happened?"

"She saw my struggling with it and took pity on me so she decided to teach me how to type."

"In just one afternoon?" Roy arched a brow.

"No, we met for two or three weeks for lessons. She would give me assignments so I could practice."

Roy felt a twinge of jealousy that his subordinate was able to spend so much time with his short blond love even though said love was only twelve at the time.

"So you spent a lot of time together, then?"

Ed grinned. "You jealous, Roy?"

The Flame just rolled his eyes as Ed stood with dramatic flourish and walked to Roy's desk and handed the Colonel his report.

"There you go, you bastard. I'll see you later."

"Aw, you're not going to reassure me of your love?" Roy said with an overly dramatic pout.

Ed scoffed. "If I needed to reassure you about something that happened when I was twelve then our relationship must really be pathetic." Though that statement didn't keep Ed from leaning over and pecking Roy lightly on the lips.

"That wasn't reassurance?" Roy asked lightly.

"It's the pout. It's sexy." Ed grinned. "See you tonight."

With that the Fullmetal Alchemist pivoted and left the Flame Colonel's office to its previous peace. Roy sat gazing at his paperwork for several minutes until Hawkeye came in to add more of the papers from hell.

"Here, sir."

"Just what I needed… More fuel for the fire." After noticing Riza's glare, Roy quickly added. "Figuratively not literally."

Her gaze softened and she turned to leave.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir?" She respectfully turned around to face him again.

"Why were you at the library when Ed was typing his first report three years ago? As I recall you called in sick that day." He knew she would remember. Hawkeye rarely took time off from work.

Riza's eyes widened slightly and then smiled.

"I was looking for reading material so I could actually get something done during my sick leave. "

"And you helped him because?"

"Respectfully, sir, what if you had come across him in the same situation? He was young. I knew Edward needed help and at that time I could help him and I was one of the few people he would accept the help from. How couldn't I have helped him?" Riza said all this without backing down from her superior's gaze.

"And?"

"And I was glad to give it, sir." She said looking at Roy meaningfully.

The two shared the feeling of understanding before Riza left Roy's office, leaving him to begin work on the stack of papers on his desk. As he picked up the first packet, Roy realized how lucky he was to have someone who would support not only him but his loved ones, as well.

Owari

Author's Note

Well, this one is certainly fluffier then my last story, though I guess it carries a similar theme. Slightly cheesy ending. I was inspired to write this during my BCIS class lol ;).

Please REVIEW! My other story is pathetic… so far my it has only three reviews yet 107 people have looked at it insert shameless plug… I really would like to your thoughts or ideas about them. So again PLEASE REVIEW!

-Sayu


	2. Contemplations

AN: Okay… I just decided to include this random drabble here. I didn't really want to make a new story for it considering it's so small. Apologies in advance, if there are any grammatical errors… it seems that there are always one or two that elude me.

In Which Ed Studies the Flame

Roy Mustang is a man of contrasts. In a word he is… oxymoronic. It was one of the few things that were evident when you first looked. That arrogant bastard for all his delusions of grandeur is very absorbing. He probably knew it too. I scowled.

He's giving me a lecture about some historical building I destroyed. His mouth is forming the syllables of words that are not really registering. Why listen when his lips are much more interesting? The colonel has very pink lips. A poet would call it a sensitive mouth. Amusingly enough, that sensitive mouth doesn't hesitate at giving out harsh military commands day in and day out.

The color is randomly placed there, though. Especially against the harsh paleness of his skin and the dark inkiness that was his hair. That hair is so black it was blue. I bet the bastard dyes it.

"Fullmetal, are you listening to me?"

My eyes snap up to his. If I had to pick his most intriguing element it would be his eyes. They could have been blue once. Maybe if you looked at them in the right light.

"Fullmetal?"

To most people those eyes would seem his most hardened and impenetrable feature. But really, they reveal so much. You can practically see the pain that molded them. It's as if he's seen horrible things. That' s explainable, he's a state alchemist and he went to Ishbal. I've heard of their sins time and again from my teacher. But, who am I to judge?

There's an ambition in there too… A kind of resolve.

I smirked slightly.

Mustang is a man of secrets and I guess it's the alchemist in me that wants to find them out.

"I'm listening."

-Owari-

AN Cont: Not an actual pairing going on, not fluffy or angsty… Just a contemplation… With at couple of insinuations and double entenderes. Because there are really very few straight men who would call another man's lips pink and sensitive. :D Now, if my reviewers are nice I might just make a companion piece from Roy's POV.

REVIEW!

-Sayuri Stang


	3. Contemplations II

Disc: I'm poor… My Ed & Roy mintbox says not to sue me.

In Which the Flame Studies a Flame

Colors have never really attracted me. I'm an alchemist not an artist. Color for me only goes as far as my flames. I would prefer to see the lines and designs behind a picture rather then the shades and to hell with artistic interpretation.

I guess it's fortunate for me that I consider Ed to be a flame.

My office is a pretty standard military office. There are a couple of dull shades of greens and browns and the random black of my ashtray but for the most part the office is off-white. The walls, the lighting… the paperwork.

But if you're lucky, you might have a chance to see the office on a particular day when it is visited by the Full Metal Alchemist. Tough like his name infers but a bit shorter then most would think, Edward brought a light into a room. A certain glow akin to that of a fireplace.

I smirk as he glares at me. We settle into our normal routine.

As I lecture him about his past mission, I scan the boy for the millionth time. So what if detaining Edward in my office is one of my guilty pleasures? There are only so many interesting things that happen around this time of year. The kid is a nice relief to all of the summer boredom.

"_Now, Fullmetal we can't have you costing us anymore mon-"_

The light is reflecting in his hair. It's a dark strawberry blonde but it shines gold in the sunlight. It's like the halo of saints from the ancient religions. But, Edward is anything but a saint.

Edward Elric's god _is _Edward Elric and you should never forget it. His right arm and left leg are a testament to this. They are the random grays in his fire. The Flame Alchemist in me whispers that they are the ash. After all, a fire needs evidence of its blaze. Evidence that he's ashamed of. Too young to understand. Later on he will come to realize the importance of those scars but for now he covers them up in his trademark black and red attire.

His face is young but has matured over the years I've known him. Ed's only sixteen but his features have acquired a certain degree of hardness. And there's a slight wrinkle on the left end of his mouth that many wouldn't notice but I've known him for too long. The face itself is handsome. In a couple of years, I'll probably have a new adversary on the dating field but for some reason I don't worry. As my eyes follow the high arch of his eyebrows and the straight line of his nose I know that he wouldn't date around. As I settle on his most distinguished traits I feel reassured knowing that those golden pools wouldn't melt for just anyone.

Ed's eyes match almost flawlessly with his hair but his eyes are just a bit bronzer. Those eyes can turn hard as the metal of his right arm when facing those who threaten him but can just as easily turn into molten amber when facing those he loves. And those eyes are clearly not focused on the words that are coming out of my mouth.

"Full Metal, are you listening to me?"

The question just begs to be asked even though I already knew the real answer. I grin inwardly. Maybe I can catch him off guard and another one of his infamous explosions. My train of thought is derailed as I realize that he is looking at me. Looking at me like I look at him.

I paused uncertainly.

"Full Metal?"

The corner of his mouth tugged up and the line deepened. At that moment, Ed exuberated a confidence that he only got when faced with a challenge. My fighter's senses heightened with the anticipation for the rest of the summer that suddenly wasn't looking so boring.

"I'm listening."

Author's Note

Drabbles are cute! lol. This was a bit late but it's just like me to have to drag myself to write things… and of all times at 1:40 in the morning. But, I took a nap and I've drunken too much coffee. I did this all in one sitting and it hasn't been revised by anyone so it might have been a bit off. I still hope you enjoyed. I've already got another idea lined up… Another bit of drabbles about the properties of fire paralleled to Roy and somebody's relationship. Not sure if it'll be Ed or Riza. And if anyone steals… be warned that I check the fma category at least every other day… and if I catch you I shall send my fat cat to go sit on you and smother you to death. RAWR. lol. Tee hee my AN looks bigger then the drabble but shhh.

Like always.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

-Sayu


End file.
